Simplemente¿un libro?
by 7-.FaLLeN-AnGeL.-7
Summary: Que historia mas humana que la historia de uno mismo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Simplemente...¿un libro? **_

**N**o pretendia ser la mejor,ni mucho menos,pero Hermione creia que merecia un buen puesto en la Competicion de la feria

del libro de Howarts,en la cual ella se presento.Lo unico que tenia que hacer era escribir una historia.Penso que que

historia mas humana que la historia de la vida de uno mismo.Su vida...un mundo lleno de sentimientos puros,amores

vacios y llenos de esperanza.

Ahora,Hermione,tenia 20 años y en su vida habian ocurrido anecdotas,alegrias,tristezas,recuerdos,pasiones...solo tenia

que cambiar los nombres.

Ya era hora de escribir el libro.Esta es,amigos,la historia de Hermione...

_"Tan solo era una niña cuando me enamore de Edward,mi mejor amigo,un chico muy popular,moreno y de unos ojos verdes llenos de alegria,unas gafas negras y una sonrisa resplandeciente.Yo era una niña solitaria que no se fijaba en los chicos pues mi prioridad eran los estudios y mi familia.Los primeros años con el y con Joseph como mejores amigos fueron muy amistosos,pero a medida que iba creciendo poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que al ver a Edward algo dentro de mi se estremecia y que ya no era lo mismo._

_-¿Caroline?-nada mas oir su voz supe que era el y me gire casi sin darme cuenta-¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?_

_-Por supuesto.-contesté.El me cogio de la mano y me llevo a un lado apartado de las mesas de la biblioteca.-Te escucho._

_-Llevo pensandolo unos dias y estoy notando que ultimamente estas como distante...¿te pasa algo?-me miro fijamente a los ojos y me senti un poco incomoda.Baje la mirada.-sabes que soy tu amigo y que me tienes para lo que quieras_

_-Mmm...no...¿por...porque dices eso?-me senti un poco incomoda.Al segundo me di cuenta de que estaba sudando y que los dedos me tenblaban.Tal vez fuera el mero hecho de estar tan cerca de Edward o tan solo que no sabia mentir..._

_Entonces se acerco Joseph.Le di mil gracias mentalmente por haber roto ese momento tan incomodo._

_-¡Pero que andais?Que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de pociones y la profesora esa cuando se enfada me da un miedo..._

_Nos apresuramos a la clase de pociones.La clase se me paso rapidamente pues las pociones era algo que realmente se me daba muy bien hacer._

_Un dia,mientras estabamos en la cafeteria Joseph y yo,Edward se nos acerco rapidamente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-¿Porque estas tan contento?Chico,parece que vienes del Casino de Shashoff y que has ganado.-dijo Joshep con gracia._

_-Pues casi.Chicos,tengo una buena noticia._

_Capitulo 1:"Lo mas duro del amor es no poder decir a la persona que amas todo lo que sientes..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2_

_-¿Asi?¿Cual es esa tan buena noticia?_

_-¿Saveis quien es Victoria,la chica esa morena de Slytherin?_

_-Si me suena-dijo Joshep un poco aturdido_

_Yo,como de costumbre,bebia mi te frio en silencio pero escuchando con atencion las palabras de mis amigos._

_-Pues estamos saliendo juntos.Se que sois mis amigos y que tenia que haberos dicho antes que me gustaba._

_Un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo.Sentia que el corazon no me latia,que mi alma se estremecia y aquellas palabras de Edward se repetian cada vez mas rapido en mi mente.No podia creerlo._

_-Lo siento tengo que irme.Tengo que acabar un trabajo.-inquiri con nerviosismo.-adios._

_Cogi mis cosas y me fui corriendo a los baños.Alli llore en silencio,sentia como las lagrimas viajaban suavemente por mis mejillas.Tenia que asumirlo.Tal vez...si le hubiera expresado antes mis sentimientos...quizas...pero no mi oportunidad ya habia pasado.Pero bueno mi vida nunca fue perfecta¿porque iba a serlo esta vez?_

_Me di cuenta de que aquellas palabras que pasaban por mi mente significaban que mi vida seria perfecta estando a su lado.Fundirme en sus besos y caricias seria el paraiso para mi.Estaba absolutamente enamorada de el y no,no podia negarlo.El era mi toda vida._

_Quien diria que alguien como yo estubiera tan enamorada de alguien aunque reconocia que si alguien era realmente sensible esa era yo._

_Al dia siguiente,nos reunimos los tres en la puerta del patio.Desde alli fuimos directamente a la biblioteca.Entonces, en el pasillo,vimos un llamativo cartel en el que se anunciaba la ya famosa fiesta de Hallowen en el gran salon del colegio.No al igual que el año pasado,si es que pensaba ir, iria sola.El año pasado,tuve que ir con el tambien popular Ross McFly,heredero de Slycerin._

_-¡Hey chicos mirad!-dijo Edwad rapidamente-¿Con quien vais a ir?_

_-Yo tengo que estudiar.No...no creo que vaya.-dije timidamente._

_-¡Oh vamos,tu si vas a ir!¿Porque no?¿Porque no tienes pareja?Seguro que encuentras una,eres hermosa.- me dijo Edward._

_Esas palabras me llegaron al fondo._

_-Mira lo siento,no puedo-dije,y me fui corriendo._

_El mero echo de ver a Edward y Victoria juntos me haria ponerme muy sensible y yo no se disimular,se me notaria demasiado el dolor de verlos juntos._

_Capitulo 2:"No esperes a que llegue el momento perfecto,pues tal vez,ese momento no llegue jamas."_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

_Ya llego el dia de la fiesta y el salon estaba lleno de gente.Lo se,tal vez no devia venir pero la verdad es que mis amigos me lo pidieron y no me pude negar.Me estubieron insistiendo durante dias._

_Yo iba con un vestido verde,hasta debajo de las rodillas y sin tirantes.A la altura de la cintura tenia una cuerda que me rodeaba la cintura,verde tambien,que acabada en un sencillo lazo.El pelo,perfectamente recogido en un moño,dejaba caer unos pocos mechones de pelo castaño sobre mi hombro.Unos dorados pendientes relucian en mi oreja.Eran de mi madre._

_-¡Caroline!Me alegro de que al final hayas decidido venir.-me saludo amistosamente Joseph.Al su lado,una chica rubia y alta,sonreia mientras me miraba.-Te presento,esta es Hilary.Hilary,esta es Caroline._

_-Encantada.-me dijo sonriente._

_-Igualmente-conteste con falsa sonrisa._

_Y,de repente,alli estaban.Edwad y Victoria tan guapos como siempre.Edwad llevaba un traje azul oscuro y una camisa a rayas,estaba guapisimo.Victoria,a su lado,llevaba un vestido azul claro con un dibujo de una rosa a un lado bordado de lentejuelas.Ella tambien estaba guapisima.Aunque me costara decirlo,hacian buena pareja._

_La noche fue tranquila.Las parejas bailban,la gente reia..._

_Pense porque yo era la unica que no se lo estaba pasando bien en esa fiesta._

_Fui al baño a refrescarme un poco,pues la verdad no tenia nada mejor que hacer.Sali del salon principal,recorri el pasillo y...un escalofrio me recorrio todo el cuerpo.No,no podia ser,era imposible,Victoria amaba a Edward._

_De repente cortaron ese apasionado beso y me miraron._

_-Que pasa sangre sucia,¿tengo monos en la cara o que?-dijo el chico con cara de odio._

_-Pe...pe...pero Vic...Victoria-no me salian las palabras-¿co...como has podido hacerle esto a Edward?_

_Me fui despues de echarle una mirada llena de odio.Fui a mi habitacion,tal vez el sitio mas tranquilo.Alli podria calmarme y reflexionar._

_Tal vez esta noticia habria puesto contenta a cualquier enamorada de Edward pero a mi no.Por encima del amor que sentia hacia estaba la amistad de tantos años.No podia aguantar que a Edward le hicieran daño ni fisica ni psicologicamente.Pero¿que debia hacer?Si se lo contaba le haria mucho daño pero si no se lo contaba..._

_Pense pedirle consejo a Joseph o a su hermana Norah pues los dos eran muy buenos amigos mios.Les dije lo que sucedia y los tres estubimos pensando en como decirselo pero sin hacerle daño,aunque seria dificil.En esos momentos me di cuenta de que estaba pensando mas en como no hacerle sufrir antes que el amor que yo sentia.Ahora lo veia como amigo._

_Estabamos lo tres,Joseph,Norah y yo,sentados en una pequeña mesa de la cafeteria hasta que vimos a Edward pasar._

_-Edward-lo llame yo cuando le vi-tenemos que hablar_

_-¿De que quereis hablar?-contesto el a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Norah._

_-Mira esto es algo muy importante y como buenos amigos hemos pensado en contartelo.-dijo Norah muy segura._

_-¿De...de que se trata?-Edward estaba un poco confundido.Nos miro concentrado._

_-Es un poco dificil decirlo pe...pero..._

_-Benga, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo que he quedado con Victoria en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes juntos-me corto Edward nervioso._

_-Caroline vio a Victoria besandose con el asqueroso,feo,repugnante y repeinado Ross McFly "soy el mejor del mundo" que se cree superior a los demas porque como el es el hijo de..._

_-¡Que?-Edward corto rapidamente el comentario de Joseph-no me esperaba esto de..._

_-Verdad menuda idiota hacerte eso a ti de verdad.Tu te mereces..._

_-No,Norah,no.-volvio a cortar el comentario de su amiga-se que Victoria no me haria nunca algo asi.No me esperaba esto de vosotros y menos de ti,Caroline.Yo la quiero y se que ella a mi tambien.Nunca pense que los celos o lo que quiera que sientes te alla hecho caer tan bajo.Pense que eramos amigos...Me voy.He quedado con mi novia,Victoria._

_La cara que puse en ese momento no la puse nunca antes en mi vida...me senti la persona mas desfortunada del mundo.Estaba totalmente palida.Senti que la sangre no me llegaba a ninguna parte del cuerpo.Senti como una lagrima,una infeliz lagrima,caia por mi mejilla.Estaba como en otro mundo,como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por siempre jamas.Vi como mis otros dos amigos me miraban con cara de pena y parecia que me decian cosas para consolarme pero yo no las oia...eran como susurros sin sentido.Entonces me levante y me marche corriendo al baño.Alli no entraba nunca nadie por eso me gustaba.Llore y llore,lagrima tras lagrima,suspiro tras suspiro,un sueño roto tras otro sueño roto.Me gustaria haberme despertado y que todo esto fuera un sueño,un mal sueño,un pesadilla asfixiante.Pero no,hay estaba yo,sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño,con las manos apolladas en las rodillas y mi cabeza apollada en mis manos.Lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Parecia que lo unico que me hacia seguir viva era la esperanza,aunque ya estubiera esta bajo un charco de deseseperacion._

_Capitulo 3:"Cuando creas que las cosas no pueden ir peor,estas confundido,mientras la vida sea vida siempre hay algo peor"_


End file.
